Beso
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: -¿Puedo probar?-dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89 ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


HOLA! AQUI ME COLE PARA SUBIR UNA HISTORIA!

Antes que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños ShinigamiJazzDark89!

Lo se TTWTT es super mega atrasado, pero estoy castigada TTWTT no tube mucho tiempo para escribir, pero estoy feliz ya que mis notas estan mejorando :333

Sin mas que decir, aqui esta este pequeño Creek para ti Jazz :3 espero que te guste :333

Y a los que leen tambien :3

Declaimer : South Park no me pretenece.

* * *

**Beso**

La cafetería de South Park se veía como todos los días, nada nuevo.

Todos se sentaban con sus amigos o con compañeros de grupo a terminar algún proyecto atrasado.

Y la mesa del Team Craig no era la excepción, todo era igual que siempre.

Token comía tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Clyde sobre alguna banda de moda, Clyde escuchaba a su amigo afroamericano mientras saboreaba un delicioso taco, Kevin leía una historieta nueva, Tweek veía su café en su taza favorita y Craig miraba al vacio con expresión nula.

Todo normal, o al menos eso creerían los que no leen la mente de Craig Tucker.

-"¿A que sabrán esos labios?"- se preguntaba el moreno mientras veía de reojo a cierto rubio tomar de su taza preferida.

Craig seguía observando a Tweek, mientras el de ojos verdes solo le prestaba atención a su café.

Posa su vista en los labios del cafeinomano y los mira atentamente, aun sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

¡¿Por qué mierda esos labios no estaban contra los suyos? ¡No puede creer que le este teniendo envidia a una taza de café! Era solo una taza... una taza que podía tocar los labios del rubio sin problemas...

-"Un beso indirecto"- fue la idea que se le vino a la mente a Craig al recordar lo que Kenny quiso hacer con él y con su caramelo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda con solo pensarlo, así que sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese pervertido y perturbador recuerdo.

- Gah! Craig ¿estás bien?- una voz tan conocida y amada por el pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ah... si- fue la respuesta rápida de Craig, todo su grupo lo estaba mirando debido a que Craig se veía nervioso- ¿Tweek?

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio.

- ¿Puedo probar?...- dijo Craig de forma tímida.

- Eh?- las mejillas de Tweek se sonrojaron.

- ¿Si puedo probar un poco de tu café?- volvió a repetir el pelinegro señalando la taza.

-...- el color de las mejillas de Tweek desapareció al instante de terminarse la pregunta, el creyó que Craig se refería a otra cosa.

¡Esperen! ¡¿Que se supone que creyó Tweek que se refería?

Bueno... no importa.

- ¿Mi café?

Craig asintió, solo tenía que tomar del café de Tweek JUSTO por donde había tomado, así al menos fantasearía unos segundos y saciaría las ganas que tenia por un beso del cafeinomano.

- Pero ¡ngn! a ti no te gusta el café...- y Tweek tenía que empezar a joder sus planes.

- Ya lo sé, quería probar.

- Esta bien- los ojos de Craig se iluminaron- pero no de mi taza- y otra vez el plan se jodia.

-¿por qué?- Craig DE VERDAD quería tomar de la taza.

- ¿Tienes idea de ¡Agh! la cantidad de gérmenes?- como siempre, tan paranoico.

- No importa- Craig ya empezaba a desesperarse.

- Pues a mi si- contradijo el rubio.

- Dame esa taza.

- No.

- Tweek!

- ¿Para qué ¡ngn! tanto quieres tomar de aquí?

- ¡Porque si!- fue la última frase que dijo Craig para caer en cuenta que estaba haciendo una discusión solo para tomar de una taza con una bebida que ni le gustaba.

Todo su Team los miraba como quien ve una película romántica cómica.

- Craig...- la mirada de Tweek indicaba que quería respuestas.

- Porque...- el pelinegro ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Porque quiere un beso indirecto contigo- fue la rápida deducción de Clyde, quien decidió meterse a la conversación.

- Clyde! no digas esas cosas- fue el reproche que le mando Kevin.

- Pero es la verdad, aparte, Craig no lo ha negado.

Todos en esa mesa llevaron su vista a Craig, el cual se hallaba con la cabeza gacha y rojo de vergüenza.

Las sospechas de Clyde fueron ciertas.

- Tengo una ¡ngn! mejor idea- dijo Tweek de forma calmada mientras acercaba sus labios al borde de la taza y succionaba un poco de café.

- ¿A qué te refieres...?- pero el pelinegro no puedo continuar con su frase ya que sintió unos húmedos labios posarse en los suyos.

Craig abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Estaba siendo BESADO por Tweek... y por más que sintiese el café, tenía un sabor dulce y a la vez embriagante.

Pero sobre todo, era tibio.

Definitivamente ESTO era mejor que un beso indirecto.

Craig llevo sus manos a la cadera de Tweek y profundizo el beso.

Y sin importarles nada, los dos se dejaron llevan por ese embriagante y dulce sabor del café y un beso apasionado.

- FIN-

* * *

:333 La idea del beso indirecto salio de una conversacion que tuve con Sweek-Lawliet y es mencionado en su fic "La vida de unos estudiante" si no lo han leido, se los recomiendo, es muy gracioso :333

¡Espero que te haya gustado ShinigamiJazzDark89! y tambien a los que leyeron :3

Gracias a todos por leer ;3

¿Review? Ayudan a esta escritora a esforzarse en sus notas y a que no le entren ganas de suicidarse cortandose las venas con un pan integral TTWTT

Nos leemos X3 (utilize mucho la palabra leer).


End file.
